Over a Year
by newyorklover
Summary: Dramione short story/drabble. Detailing a year in the life of Dramione, and all it brings with it. Please read and review! Rated for adult themes.


**So, I wrote this in a bit of a daze listening to different music. So I thought I'd share my soundtrack and which chapter I was writing at the time:**

**Downton Abbey theme tune: General**

**Regina Spektor – Fidelity: March and April**

**Regina Spektor – Samson: June**

**Imogen Heap: July**

**Enya – Aniron & Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard – 'Now we are Free': August**

In January, Hermione was angry. The heating wasn't working, it was -5⁰C and he had wrapped himself in the last blanket as he stormed out the house. Exhaling, her breath hung in the air and briefly warmed her nose. He appeared at the door looking sheepish, dropping the car keys onto the kitchen table with a mound of blankets and several hot water bottles. She smiled at him taking this seriously. After all, who else is going to teach Draco Malfoy how to live like a muggle if not their champion? Kissing her nose and pulling her into his body warmth, he smiled. Hermione Granger was nothing if not predictable, but her anger soon wavered like the snow on the ground outside.

In February, Draco was anxious. Dating Hermione Granger came with its pressures and expectations, and if he had to listen to one more conversation between their mothers filled with hints of marriage and grandchildren he was going to stand up, tell them go produce other children to harass and storm to Granger's office for a shag against the wall. Nothing says romance like your boyfriend being fuming angry, passionate and very good with his tongue.

In March, Draco was sad. Granger had gone to Serbia for talks with their Ministry on some important bureaucratic bullshit mission and she wasn't coming back for another three days. Charming yet another screwed up paper ball into the bin across the room; he sighed and packed up his things to go home to a cold, empty house. He -popped- into their bedroom and buried his face into her pillow. He woke up to warm arms circling his body, and a smile pressed against his lips as he felt her kiss. It was the little things, like coming home a little early from a business trip, or stroking his hair as he fell back asleep that made this more real than he could imagine. Her moods may be predictable, but she never failed to surprise him.

In April, Hermione was nervous. After thinking it through for at least a month and writing a five page pros and cons list she had made her decision. She had just as much right to propose as he did and she honestly didn't want to wait any longer to put in writing how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They took a bank holiday weekend to Mount Stewart in Northern Ireland and as they walked through the gardens at dusk, inhaling the aromas of the Spanish Garden she led him to the Gazebo and knelt in front of him. Pulling out a ring, she bit her lip as he cottoned onto what she was doing. Dropping down onto his knees in front of her, he murmured a quiet yes and kissed her. Nothing about them was traditional and it was only fitting that their engagement was as out of the ordinary as their courting.

In May, they were overjoyed. Hermione had swallowed so many potions for pregnancy tests that she was pretty sure they were two months pregnant. She woke up one night to hear him resting his head on her stomach as he murmured to their child about how much he loved them. Not moving and closing her eyes with a small smile on her face, she realised that life was perfect and it wasn't going to get much better than this. And she could definitely live with that.

In June, destruction and grief filled the air. Three months in, and Hermione had stood up to turn around and see blood staining the chair. The stomach cramps that she thought was just a bit of indigestion turned her blood cold as she felt the blood sliding down her thighs. She hadn't been able to move, she was a statue amongst the bustle and when Draco turned around to see why she wasn't next to him and saw the blood and her face he apparated them to the hospital. She didn't move from the sofa for three weeks, sitting there, still; cold, and pale. Barely able to comprehend him feeding her soup or rinsing her hair over a basin of water, she was numb.

In July, Draco was drunk. Unable to remember very much of the previous month and with Hermione on auto-pilot doing tasks with a robotic nature he downed his last pint and stumbled out of the Hogs Head with a drunken determination to get home and put an end to this. He found her lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes and her hand pressed to her stomach. He kissed her forehead, and laid down next to her. Her hand brought his to her stomach and she turned her head to face him. He looked her in the eye and told her that life was still beautiful, and that they still had the strength to keep going if they had each other. She gently smiled at him, and his heart soared for the first time in weeks.

In August, their mothers were worried as they broached the subject of their wedding. The decision was made for December, in the crisp fall of winter with a snow storm and snow drops in their flowers. The peace radiated through their home as they thought of the child they had lost, and the knowledge that whilst the grief was fresh they were free of the guilt. The crib they had purchased sat in the corner of their bedroom under a sheet and life was calm because one day, some day, there would be a child in it. Moving on but never letting go of cherishing something that wasn't meant to be.

In September, Hermione was stressed. Trying to plan a wedding on the scale that they needed in order to invite everyone they wanted to was a nightmare, and their families were trying to change her mind about everything constantly. Kicking the last Aunt out who was insisting on digging up Hermione's grandmother's dress and seeing if it was wearable, she let out a scream of frustration and stormed into their bathroom. Draco had escaped the room after returning from work with the excuse of taking a shower, and he'd been in there for _ages. _Ripping open the shower curtain, he almost fell over at her barrelling into him whilst she tore off her t-shirt and jeans as fast as possible. They say showers are a good way to relieve stress, but they're even better if you're not the only one in it.

In October, Draco was excited. He finally got to have his first Halloween trick or treating (because really, what's the point as a kid when your parents are the real thing?) and they were both dressing up for the occasion. Carving out a pumpkin and charming cobwebs around the outside of their house, he hummed happily and stopped abruptly as she came out of their room in the costume she had picked. Grinning almost predatorily at her red bodice and cape he chased her back into their room and made her show him her superhero underwear to match. Yes, he definitely loved Halloween.

In November, Hermione was ecstatic. With the fireworks and bonfires for the fifth of November lighting up the cold sky, they huddled together perched on a fence and sipped their hot butterbeer whilst she ooohed and aaahed like a small child. It was the happiest he had seen her in a while, and he reflected on the year they had had as they moved forward in their lives. Next month would be the next beginning, and even though this had been one year in their entire lives it had been challenging. However, next month was going to cement what he had known for so long – they were better at life together.

In December, they were both nervously thrilled. She walked up the aisle to meet her groom and he murmured inappropriate things in her ear about their wedding night. She blushed prettily and their mothers thought it was because he was complimenting her. He was, but not in the way they thought he was. Arriving at the cottage they had rented for their honeymoon, he swept her over the doorstep and went back out to the car. He unloaded a bag full of blankets and hot water bottles, and she grinned remembering their heating troubles in January. She closed the bag up and cheekily reminded him that they'd be warm enough without the extra blankets, thank you very much.

**Please read and review with your thoughts! Let me know if you liked it and what I can do better. :) newyorklover**


End file.
